


Cultivation

by sleepy_ry



Series: The Legend of Flufftober [3]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, Cravings, Domestic, F/M, Pregnancy, Rare Characters, Rare Pairings, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27035932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepy_ry/pseuds/sleepy_ry
Summary: Zelda always loved Silent Princess.
Relationships: King Rhoam Bosphoramus Hyrule/Zelda's Mother (Legend of Zelda)
Series: The Legend of Flufftober [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961674
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Cultivation

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over 'Breath of the Wild' nor am I profiting from this.
> 
> Prompt: flowers

“Rhoam? Our daughter has  _ another _ craving for some food, and she’s never picky. Her only demand? Our dish contains Silent Princess.” 

He fumbles for her, searching over the expansive bed. There, he knows by the fluttering beneath his hand, the warm skin covering his. Zelda’s suffering more kicking and cravings, even as she tries to sleep. Her craving is a rare find, difficult to domesticate, and one she wants over and over. 

Rhoam can’t deny her either. Zelda rolls into his warm space, sighing as she tugs the comforter up to her chin. 

He’ll grow it someday; anything for her. 

**Author's Note:**

> Author loves every single bookmark/comment/kudos.


End file.
